Lesser
by Cypher411
Summary: Cypher is visited by a mysterious stallion with a black suitcase. He tells her he is selling something - but what?


_That's, rather peculiar. _

Cypher was home alone, in her small cottage on the outskirts of town. It was winter, the snow was gracefully and peacefully falling onto the ground. She was staring out her window, quietly sipping on her hot chocolate. The steam was warm. She felt very relaxed that she could fall asleep easily in this moment.

There wasn't much happening in town, most ponies were inside cuddled together next to a roaring fire. Cypher wished she had that kind of company, but no one invited her out. She had friends, but they usually spend time with each other, leaving her out of the question. She was alone most of the time. No one noticed how she was, or even asked. Everyone thought she was fine and didn't have a problem with being alone.

_"Maybe if others would pay more attention to ponies rather than their appearance, the feeling of worthlessness wouldn't be an issue." _she thought quietly, while taking another sip of her cocoa. She slid that rant out of her mind, there was no use in worrying about something that would never change.

. . .

The snow was hypnotizing, mysterious, precious. So small. Yet it makes up something so large, and so beautiful. Cypher kept watching, she couldn't take her eyes off the window. The steam from the cocoa was fogging up the glass, so she wiped it clean with her hoof. Along with a clean window, a black silhouette was revealed in the distance. Walking straight towards her home. Cypher, rightfully startled and concerned, ran to her front door and locked it. She went and hid behind the wall. She could still see the window, and she kept watching intently.

With every second that passed her heartrate increased. She felt that large lump in her throat and she was struggling inhaling every breath. She heard the footsteps get closer... and closer to her front door, every step, chills were sent down her spine.

_They stopped_.

Cypher remained still as a mountain and as silent as a mouse. Her eyes focused on the door, making sure it wouldn't burst open.

A voice spoke from the outside world, "excuse me? May I come in? I would like to speak with you."

Cypher immediately began to get suspicious. Why would anyone want to speak with her? She wasn't important enough. "Tell me your business first. You're not coming in on a pretense such as that."

"I'm a merchant. I sell... choices."

_"Choices? What the heck? Who is this guy?" _thought Cypher, still hiding behind the wall. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Only you can do that ma'am."

Her ears perked at that statement, suspicion still growing. She decided to open the door - see what he was selling.

. . .

"Hello?" she said, fear was evident in her quiet voice. He was a unicorn, tall and dressed in a long black coat, where his legs weren't visible.

"Good evening. Lovely home you have." He stepped inside, away from the cold. He sat his suitcase down and looked around Cypher's house. Wasn't exactly comforting to her either, she was beginning to get angry and frustrated with this stallion.

"I know you didn't come here to look at my house. Tell me what you want or get out," she snapped. The stallion smiled, he clearly loved her down-to-business attitude.

"Of course," he said, grabbing his suitcase and opening it. Inside were two jars. One read "Immortality" and the other "Live with Unrequited love".

Cypher saw those bottles and her heart jumped. You could see it in her blue eyes, her pupils seemed nonexistent at the time. "What are those bottles for...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Those are choices ma'am. Choices that I am selling to you." Cypher's heart stopped. The thought of choosing one of those bottles scared the life out of her. It wasn't fair. Why did he come to her of all ponies?

"Excuse me?" she said.

"That's right. These are what I sell. Ponies pick one to live with. You have to choose one."

"What if my choice is to not make a choice?" she asked.

"Sometimes you have to make a choice in life, ma'am. I know it's not easy, but that's just how life works. Choices are inescapable."

Cypher stood there. Alone again with nothing but her mind.

"_Is this really happening? Is he kidding?" _She looked at the suitcase, staring deeply into the contents - the bottles. Sweat began running down her cheek. Tears began to form at the edges of her eyes as she spoke, "Don't force me to make this decision. Get out!"

"I can't leave until you make a decision." Cypher was furious, she began flapping her wings aggressively and yelling at the stallion. All the while, he was calm. Cypher began pushing him, but he didn't move an inch, it was as if he was glued to the floor. "I will leave once you choose."

She fell to the floor in tears, her breathing was heavy and she gasped for air every chance she had.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"NO YOU DON'T. You don't have to come here and torture me. You don't have to _breathe._ I want you to leave. Apparently I can't choose that choice," hissed Cypher, squinting her eyes with rage at the stallion.

"I chose this profession over being merciless. Imagine that decision." he stated, quietly. Cypher's eyes widened. She looked to her feet solemnly, and closed her eyes and inhaled. She had to make a decision.

"I can't leave?" she asked.

"The door is locked until you decide." Cypher checked and it was indeed locked tightly. So is being forced into making this choice. She stepped forward, in the direction of the black suitcase. She stared at the bottles with severe hatred. With tears still in her ocean blue eyes, she picked a bottle.

"Drink it. Only then will I leave."

Cypher glared daggers at him. Then she drunk it. The taste was horrible, she felt as if she was about to puke everything out.

. . .

Everything turned black. It was nothing but an empty void of darkness. It was quiet, peaceful somehow. Until light finally shown through, gradually Cypher could see snow outside her window still falling silently.

She noticed her cocoa had spilled onto the floor. She looked out the window, nothing changed. _"Had I fallen asleep? Was this all a dream?" _she was unsure. She got up and looked at the time: 8:30 p.m.

Three hours ago she remembers sitting at her window staring at the falling snow, drinking her cocoa. She was utterly confused, she kept looking around her house for the mysterious stallion but he was nowhere in sight.

She ran outside in the freezing temperatures to look for him. Snow fell onto her white mane, making her shiver a bit. She shouted for him, yet she recieved no answer. The sun was setting and darkness was quickly chasing after her. She followed her footsteps back to her house and with one final look behind her, went back inside.

_That's, rather peculiar. _


End file.
